


Christmas Cookies

by Javelon



Category: jacksepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javelon/pseuds/Javelon
Summary: Chase and his family partake in the tradition of making Christmas cookies and fluff ensues





	Christmas Cookies

Friday was officially the worst day of work Chase had decided. Its not that he hated his job. Office work wasn't the most exciting job but it paid fine, his coworkers were friendly, and his boss was a good man who did his best to look out for his employees. What made Friday suck was when it was his turn to take the kids the day seemed to drag on forever.

But _finally_ it was 5 o'clock and Chase could leave. He quickly gathered his stuff and shut down his computer, glancing up when he heard a chuckle near him.

His boss stood there with a grin, "I take it you get to see Sammy and Gray today?"

Chase gave him a sheepish grin in return, "Am I really that obvious?"

"You've been practically vibrating with excitement all day, Chase. I'm surprised the you haven't caused a mini earthquake in the office." His boss teased him with a laugh, "Well I won't keep you. Have a good weekend with your kids."

"Thanks, Matt. See you Monday."

Chase dashed out to his car, throwing goodbyes over his shoulder to anyone he passed.

Traffic always seemed worse on Friday as well but he eventually made it to Stacy's, thrilled to see his kids waiting for him on the sidewalk, bags in hand. Stacy wasn't outside herself but that wasn't unusual. It really was best for both of them to interact as little as possible.

"Dad!" They cried as they ran to the car and tackled him with hugs.

"Hey you two! It's so good to see you! God you two get bigger everytime I see you." Chase ruffled their hair and held them close. Nothing felt better than holding his kids. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yep!" They both chirped in response and climbed in the car while Chase threw their bags in the back then made sure they were buckled in.

"Alright little dude and dudette, are you two ready for an adventure?" Chase grinned at them through the rearview mirror.

Sammy grinned back and nodded while Gray bounced with excitement, "Yea! Where we going, dad?"

"Only the most exciting of places, Sammy. We are going to..." Chase trailed off dramatically. 

His kids waited with baited breath.

"The grocery store!"

Sammy and Gray groaned in disappointment. 

"You don't want to go to the grocery store?"

"No!"

"But it's such a magical place with so much delicious food!"

"The grocery store is boring dad!" Gray whined.

"Oh ok." Chase gave a sad sigh, "I was looking forward to making Christmas cookies..."

Two gasps interrupted him and suddenly the kids were bouncing again.

"Yay Christmas cookies Christmas cookies Christmas cookies!"

Chase shook his head, "Sorry guys I don't have anything at home to make the cookies. And since you don't wanna go to the store..."

"We wanna go!"

Chase gave a gasp, "You wanna go?"

"Yea!"

Chase grinned, "Alright! To the store!"

An hour later the three arrived home, arms laden with bags full of ingredients, candies, and many different things for decorating the cookies. After making sure the kids had some after dinner first Chase got some Christmas music playing and they all got to work on the cookies. Gray's favorite were the peanut butter cookies with the hershey's kisses on top and Sammy's were chocolate chip cookies with Andes mints mixed in so Chase had them unwrapping the different candies while he mixed the ingredients together, all of them singing along to the music.

It didn't take long for one of Chase's brothers to come investigate. One common trait the egos shared was their sweet tooth so at the first sign of cookie making they would all eventually make their way to the kitchen.

"You better be making chocolate chip, Brody."

Chase jumped with a startled yelp, flinging cookie batter all over the counter and some on his face as he spun to face Anti. His kids laughed and Antihad a huge grin, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Hi Uncle Anti! Don't worry I'm making chocolate chip!" Sammy showed off her bowl with a happy smile.

Anti peered in the bowl and gave Sammy a high five, "Atta girl, Sammy!" He then proceeded to swipe some cookie dough with his finger.

"No Uncle Anti! It's not done!" Sammy cried, pulling the bowl from the glitch. 

"You can't stop me!" Anti swiped another finger of dough, laughing as Sammy chased him out of the room.

Chase shook his head with a laugh. He never would have thought Anti would be good with kids. And honestly Anti didn't really care for strange kids but he loved Chase's kids. The glitch manic energy made it easy for him to keep up with the kids and they thought his glitching and spooky voice was funny. Though Chase learned not to let Anti give the kids a bath. It took hours to clean up the mess the three made.

"Sammy c'mon we gotta finish your cookies!" Chase called.

He heard a faint "Coming!" followed by a shriek of laughter then Anti coming back in carrying Sammy over his shoulder, her little hands beating on his shoulder while laughing, "Put me down Uncle Anti!"

"Oh are we making cookies tonight?" Marvin suddenly poked his head in.

"Uncle Marvin!" Gray abandoned his bowl and ran to embrace the magician. The boy had recently developed a fascination with magic so Marvin had quickly become one of his favorite uncles.

Marvin swept up the boy in his arms with a grin, "Hey Gray! How's my favorite apprentice?"

"Good! You got any new tricks Uncle Marvin?"

"Hey now we're supposed to be making cookies, Gray. Uncle Marvin can show you magic as soon as we're done." Chase cut in. They'd never get this done if the kids were constantly running in and out of the kitchen so he knew he had to keep them focused.

"Your dad's right, Gray. I promise I'll show you something special as soon as you're done!"

"Promise Uncle Marvin?"

Marvin waved his hand in the air causing a sparkling heart to form in front of them with an x over it, pulling delighted laughs from Sammy and Gray, "Cross my heart!"

It was...interesting having 5 people in the kitchen now as Marvin insisted on helping and Anti kept stealing chocolate chips. And it only got worse when JJ and Jackie showed up.

"It is a Christmas tradition to make cookies with your family, Chase! You wouldn't deny your brothers the right to make cookies with the rest of their family would you?" Jackie exclaimed with his hands on his hips when Chase tried to shoo some people out of the now very crowded kitchen.

"Yea dad! We have to make cookies with our family!" Sammy agreed while Gray nodded beside her, both trying to look as serious as possible while mimicking Jackie's pose.

Anti had tried to sneak and finger of sugar cookie dough from Jackie's bowl. The hero had been dusting the counter with flour to roll out the dough when he spun to smack Anti's hand away and accidentally flung flour at Anti's face. Everyone froze watching the two stare each other down before Anti smirked and threw a handful of flour Jackie's face. Pandemonium broke lose as everyone jumped into the food fight, cookie dough, flour, and sugar being the main things thrown around. Nobody was dumb enough to throw perfect good candy after all.

"WHAT IZ GOING ON HERE?"

Oops Henrik was home. Everyone froze again, looking sheepishly at the doctor who stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, a disapproving look on his face. Anti immediately glitched away but the others had no choice but to face Henrik's wrath.

Before anyone could explain themselves though Anti appeared behind Henrik and dumped a fistful of flour over the doctor's head. Henrik spluttered and turned slowly towards the glitch.

"So...zhat's how zhis is gonna be..."

Suddenly Henrik grabbed his own handful of powdered sugar and threw it in Anti's face, the fight beginning anew.

It took the beeping of the oven timer for everyone to finally quit and by then the kitchen looked like a warzone. It took ages to clean up even with everyone helping and even longer to clean up themselves but as Chase looked over his happy little family he felt a swell of warmth inside him.

He won't deny that the divorce with Stacy was the worst moment in his life and it would take a long time to fully recover from that. But he still had his kids and his brothers. And really Chase couldn't ask for more than that.


End file.
